Edit200.jpg
PS: This is my first pasta. If you don't like it, tell me what I can fix! Also, I am Spanish, not English, so you can tell me what can I fix in the Creepypasta! Chapter 1 of 4: The Sighting. H-hello, my name is Dylan. I am 34 years old, and this is my story... I was just... this is very difficult to tell you, but... I'm going to try. I started playing Minecraft. Like everyone else, I started a new world in Survival (always I start new worlds in Creative, so this was my first time playing on survival) and... I started the new world, calling it: WOW! And let me tell you, I'm not very creative in the subject of names of my worlds. Anyways, I dropped into the new world. I punched some trees, and I made a small, 5x5 house. After that, I crafted a pickaxe, a sword, and a shoveI I then went outside. I went to some kind of ravine, but it was not like normal ravines. It was a small ravine. I thought it was some kind of bug, glitch or a generation error, so... I went inside the cave and I found a kind of lab. How in the Earth, could be a fricking lab inside of a videogame that has no technology? I opened the door and I found some signs. Those signs were: Ready for experiment: 3RR0R. ''That was weird. Very weird. The other one was divided into 2. One said: ''Savior: 200. The other one was just a bunch of 200. Then I went into another room. That room was scarier than the sign area. ¿How could be corpses inside of giant tubes? All of them had a sign that said: Experiment: 200: Status: Succesful. ''What was "Experiment 200"? Suddenly, I heard an explosion. I was so scared! I decided to run away from the corpse area! I finally went to room number 3. That room was even more scarier than the sign and the corpse area together. T-that room... I-included a t-totem. When I get closer to the totem, the game started to be laggy. Then, when I reached the totem... A black and white figure appeared in front of me, and the game just made... PUF! The game just closed in front of my eyes. Then I went to the Minecraft Launcher again, I started the game, but the menu was... gore. I went to my world again. I spawned in my house. Then, someone called: 200jpg. talked to me: <200jpg.> '''Did you think that I am something who can be humiliated?' My nick was: NoRefunds222 who r u? And we started a very weird conversation: <200jpg.> Did you think that I am just a statue? how did u get here? <200jpg.> I am going to make you suffer! 200jpg. left the game. Wow. Just, wow. After that, I continued gathering materials, such as coal, iron... but then I saw that figure again. This time was very close to me. I decided to go straight into that figure. But then, it just disapeared! Well... I checked my seed. It said: 222. Weird, right? When I went to mine iron, the entity appeared in front of me. I jumped from the chair! The game just crashed and then appeared a Crash Reporter in Binary code: 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100101 00101100 00100000 01000100 01111001 01101100 01100001 01101110 00100001 (You are going to die, Dylan!) What the...? Chapter 2 of 4: Finding out... Finally, Minecraft worked and another Binary code appeared: 01011001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01101100 01100100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100101 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100111 01110011 00100000 01101110 01101111 00100000 01110111 01100001 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110010 01100101 01110100 01110010 01101001 01100101 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100001 (Your world is mine, and there's no way to retrieve it!) I was freaking out! I went to my world. Everything. Was. On. Fire. This is it! I'm gonna find that piece of... I started a conversation with one of my friends called Zack. We met inside of a server to find out about 200.jpg. We found out some signs. The nick of Zack was aKaVinary31 Chat aKaVinary31 Some signs have appeared, can you go here? Chat VIP NoRefunds222 Ok, I was busy, but I will go. 200.jpg appeared... Chat [200.jpg] Ha ha ha! I found you, little kid. Listen, you will-'' I appeared with an enchanted full armor of diamond and an enchanted diamond sword. Chat VIP NoRefunds222 '''Die? Chapter 3 of 4: The Doom... My friend and I we started attacking 200.jpg, but the entity made a critical hit to my friend. I gave to 200.jpg a critical hit with my diamond sword. He tried to get up, but it was impossible for him. Then, I fell to the floor. "What is happening to me?" I thought... I was waiting for his final hit because 200.jpg had the sword raised and ready for my blood... '(To be continued)... Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Supernatural Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:First Pastas Category:Haunted World